Happily Ever After
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Heath is a princess, who is without a prince. After a week with eligible Princes and Princesses, this might just change. Slash; Femslash; Slatian; Lita/Trish; Jedam; Shield COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So this is for Rhiannamator. I was hoping to have this chaptered fic finished before I posted it, but I seem to have lost inspiration on it. I'm hoping that posting it will bring the inspiration back. Don't expect too many chapters, or for them to come too quickly though. **

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, slash, fantasy Au, occasional magic use**

* * *

"Your highness?" Heath sighed and looked up at his handmaiden, a buxom blonde woman named Trish. "It's time to get dressed, the festival starts today?" Heath sighed and nodded, tossing the baby blue covers back and climbing to his feet, shivering when his bare feet touched the icy cold stone floor. Trish hurried to open the heavy wooden door, ushering in the servants carrying buckets of water.

"What colour did you want to wear today?" Trish asked, hurrying to the closet and opening the doors to peer at the assorted dresses inside.

"I don't know Trish," Heath sighed, fluffing his hair away from his face, examining his nails casually. "Just pick one please?" Trish rolled her eyes fondly and gathered up the pale green day dress from the side of the closet, laying it on the bed before shooing Heath into the bath.

"Hurry up your highness," she fussed, picking up his brush and beginning to tug it through his hair, preparing for the day ahead.

"What is actually involved today Trish?" Heath asked softly, tilting his head back to allow her better access.

"Well, today the other royals are arriving," Trish began. "So you need to be in the entrance hall to greet them. They'll be here before lunch, so there will be a picnic set up out in the gardens. Your mother wishes for you to entertain the young princes and princesses, and you know how she wishes for you to find yourself a husband." Heath nodded slowly.

"Tomorrow is the joust, the young princes and perhaps some of the kings will be participating along with their knights," Trish continued, tugging aparta particularly stubborn knot. "It is most probable that one of the princes will ask you for a favour, you are of course to give one to the prince that your parents decide on." Heath sighed and nodded.

"Wednesday will be the day that the royals can explore our kingdom, with the finale ball that night before they leave on Thursday," Trish finished, beginning to braid Heaths hair back in order to be able to pin it up. The redhead sighed and relaxed into the warm water, allowing the hand maiden to do as she wished.

"Alright, out out. I don't need you falling asleep in there," Trish scolded, pushing at Heaths shoulders until the princess grumbled and climbed out of the bath.

"Arms up," Trish demanded, settling the corset around Heaths waist and tugging firmly, before attaching the petticoats.

"Do we really have to do all of this?" Heath asked with a sigh, shooting Trish puppy dog eyes, paired with a slight pout.

"Yes your highness," Trish sighed, holding the green dress up for Heath to step into. "You are representing Snowfall Kingdom. You have to look your best." Heath rolled his eyes at this, but slid his arms into the sleeves, the cuffs coming to just under his elbows.

"Why do these damn seamstresses have to make these buttons so tiny," Trish muttered under her breath, her fingers flying up Heaths back belaying the annoyance in her voice. Heath smiled softly and pecked her cheek with a gentle kiss when she was done, stepping into the forest green slippers waiting by the bed before he headed for the door.

"Princess…" Trish sighed, holding up the silver tiara when Heath turned around. The red-head blushed softly, and ducked his head to allow the woman to settle it firmly in front of the braided updo on top of his head.

"Thank you Trish," he said, smiling sweetly at her before exiting the room, nodding gracefully at the servants as he traversed the corridors.

"Ah, Heath," his mother greeted as he entered the dining room. "I trust Trish briefed you on the day's events?"

"Yes mother," Heath replied, taking his seat at the table. "What time will the other royals be arriving?"

"All throughout this morning," his mother replied, pursing her lips as he piled up his plate. Heath ignored her and nibbled on his food, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"I do hope that you will try to find a husband at _this_ event," she stated, peering at Heath. "You are almost 24 after all, and very soon you'll be reduced to the status of being single forever."

"I have told you already Mother, I do not plan to get married until after I have met my True Love," Heath said, his voice clipped and short. "If that doesn't happen until after I'm 50, then so be it." His mother sighed and shook her head.

"At least try," she ordered, rising and motioning for the servants to clear the table. "Now I believe Prince Drew should be arriving soon. We should be ready to greet him." Heath nodded and rose as well, following behind his parents as his ever patient father fell in line with the Queen.

Reaching the Entrance Hall swiftly, despite Heaths impatience with the slow pace of his parents, the doors were already open and Drew was actively shaking his cloak off, his parents quickly moving forward to greet Heaths parents once they realised they were no longer alone.

"It's raining outside," Drew announced to Heath once the red-head reached his side, extending his hand with a slight lift to the right side of his lips, Heath immediately offering his hand to the young Prince, blushing when he felt Drew's tongue lick the back of his hand quickly.

"We're supposed to picnic outside for lunch," Heath murmured, peeking outside the giant wooden doors hesitantly to find only a light sprinkle of rain dusting the grass.

"I'm sure it'll dry up by then," Drew laughed, Heath turning around with a hand on his hip and a fond glare directed at his friend.

"If that's counted as rain, then I'm a blonde," he announced, blowing a stray strand of hair off his forehead.

"Good luck with that, _ginger_," Drew shot over his shoulder as he turned to ascend the main steps, following one of the young servant girls. Heath puffed up in fury, only to deflate at the warning glare his mother shot him.

"You will _not_ behave like that this week," she hissed through her teeth, fire flashing in her eyes. "King Matthew and Prince Jeffery are attending, as are Prince Justin and his family. Not to mention, King Jason has agreed to attend his first royal event outside of his country in 10 years, and he requested permission to bring his brother."

"King Christopher replied as well dear, as did Queen Amy and Princess Tara," her husband added meekly, the Queens eyes continuing to stare a hole through her son.

"As did Lady Winter," she finished. "Therefore, you will most certainly find someone this week, and you will not ruin Snowfalls image and reputation by gallivanting around with your ill-mannered, uncouth friend." Heath dug his short nails into his palms, nodding shortly at his mother before turning to face the front doors.

"Why did we decide to ride all the way here instead of taking the carriage?" a voice commented from outside, two men entering the castle and lowering their hoods.

"King Matthew!" the Queen greeted, rushing forward and offering her hand.

"Your Majesty," Matthew greeted, bowing low over her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Your Majesty," Jeffery agreed, following his brothers lead when she offered her hand to him in turn.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," Heath greeted sweetly, offering a quick curtsey in front of them as they offered him a pair of warm smiles.

"Princess," Jeffery nodded, stepping forward to offer a shallow bow. "Have you heard about any young, corruptible maidens recently?"

"Jeff!" Matthew snapped, stepping forward to cuff his younger brother lightly around the head.

"Perhaps you will find one at our delightful four day event," Heath offered, laughing at the young Princes comment. Matthew was only 29, and Jeffery was 25, only a year senior to Heath. Being that Matthews kingdom of Winterscrest was Snowfalls closest neighbour, and required significant trade between the two kingdoms, Heath and Jeffery had practically grown up together. As a result, Heath had stopped being offended at the elder Princes crude jokes many years ago.

"I only hope that I can find one as lovely as you," Jeffery offered, bowing to the King and Queen again before he and Matt were ushered out of the hall by a harried looking servant.

Most of the rest of royals turned up in short order, Heath pasting on a smile and greeting each one with a kind word before sending them through with the servants to freshen up in their rooms. Once Lady Winter - an intimidating woman that always made Heath wonder if vampires were actually real - had ascended the stairs, he noticed that Trish was coming down the stairs, stepping behind the door to wait silently. Tilting his head in curiosity he turned his attention back to the Entrance doors just as Queen Amy walked through the doors, her hand resting gently on Princess Tara's shoulder as the young woman glance around uncertainly.

Tara had been the illegitimate daughter of Amy's father, and shortly before he had died her mother had come to the castle, begging for him to acknowledge Tara's existence. The then 8 year old had been humiliated in front of the court as her father had laughed in her face, calling her the daughter of a whore and making fun of her. The story went that Amy had sat beside him with a blank expression on her face, before Tara and her mother left finally, Tara red-faced and her mother with tears running down her face. The King had died two months later when he had suddenly contracted a deadly illness - from one of his mistresses no less, as evidenced when she died less than a week after him - and Amy had assumed the throne. Her first act as the newly crowned Queen was to bring Tara into her court, setting her mother up for life in the castle and acknowledging the young girl as her sister. There had been a bit of an uproar, mainly from the elder nobles within the kingdom of Firestone, but Amy had held fast to her decision. Tara had been crowned a Princess, and with Amy's insistence, had been named the heir to the throne.

Heath had met the young Princess when she first debuted in court, after Amy had held a ball for her 9th birthday. He had only been 15 then, and had eagerly agreed when the shy little girl had asked him if maybe, he would like to dance with her, her dark curls hanging around her face. His mother had scoffed about two Princesses dancing together, but Heath had paid her no mind. He had always loved being in Amy's kingdom, she had promoted female strength and equality since the very beginning of her reign. Even now, as Heath watched through the doors, there were several female knights surrounding the royal carriage, and a dark haired woman slipped in behind Tara, taking up residence against the wall.

"Your majesties," Amy greeted warmly, stepping forward to curtsey shallowly in front of the King and Queen.

"Tara," Heath greeted, stepping forward to take the young Princesses hands in his own.

"Your highness," Tara said, her eyes fixing on the warm brown eyes of the elder Princess.

"Please, don't worry about this week," Heath said softly, smiling warmly. "There will be several of us younger set, and we're all very friendly."

"I just turned 18," Tara confessed softly. "Amy said that this is when most Princesses start to look for husbands." Heath gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hands gently.

"Don't worry about it right now," he soothed gently. "You have plenty of time before anyone starts pressuring you. And anyway, look at Amy. She's almost 35, and she still hasn't ever been married. Somehow I doubt that anyone - especially her - will pressure you to get married until you are absolutely ready." Tara smiled gratefully, her shoulders relaxing.

"Thank you," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "By the way, don't worry about Brooke. She's my bodyguard; Amy thinks that there might be some plot on my life. Some intel she's heard of." Heath laughed and nodded to the young woman against the wall.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he assured Tara, releasing one of her hands to motion to Amy. "She only ever hires the best professionals." The younger woman shot him a smile, her whole face lighting up in response to his words.

"Excuse me Your Majesties, Your Highnesses. May I escort Queen Amy and Princess Tara to their quarters?" Heath turned around to see Trish, demure mask firmly in place as she curtsied deeply.

"Thank you Trish," Heaths mother said regally, Trish motioning for the two women to follow her. Brooke followed behind Tara at a discreet distance, Heath raising an eyebrow at how close Amy and Trish were walking and mentally noting it to ask Trish about it later.

"Eyes front Heath, the carriage of Goldenrock has just arrived," his mother hissed, Heath reacting automatically and straightening up, preparing to meet the final two arrivals for the first time in his young life.

"Jay are you sure that Midnight is going to be ok?"

"Yes Adam," a patient voice replied from outside the doors. "I'm sure that he will be fine." Heath waited impatiently as two figures came through the door, both with hoods over their heads.

"But Jay…" one of the pair said softly, his hands coming up to sweep his hood back. The first thing Heath noticed was the long blonde hair pulled back in a heavy braid, matching perfectly with the soft hazel eyes alternating between pleading with his brother and glancing out of the door.

"I promise Adam, Midnight will be just fine," his brother replied, sweeping his own hood back. "You don't have to worry; Tundra will stick by her and make sure nothing happens. You know how close they are." Heath let out a small gasp as the piercing blue eyes of the elder man found his, the corner of his lips curving up in a small smirk.

"King Jason!" his mother exclaimed, stepping forward to offer her hand to the elder blonde, introducing herself and her husband in short order.

"And may I present my son, Princess Heath," she insisted, Heath catching on immediately and offering his own hand to the King.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Jason said with a slight quirk of his lips, Heath blushing when he leant down and brushed those lips over the back of his hand.

"And my brother, Princess Adam," Jason introduced, stepping back and motioning for the other blonde to come forward. "It's his first time out of Goldenrock, and I just knew that this would be the perfect event for his first one." He paired it with a charming smile, one that Heath couldn't help but swoon inwardly over.

"Pleased to meet you," Adam greeted shyly, curtseying deeply. The Queen scoffed when he wobbled a little, which only served to redden Adams cheeks. Heath stepped forward with a sweet smile and linked arms with the young Princess once he rose, leading him forward.

"Why don't I show you to your room, so you can freshen up?" he suggested easily. "Then once you're settled in, if you like, before lunch we can go down to the stables, and I can introduce you to the stable hands. We have some of the best in all the lands, and I assure you that your horse will be well taken care of." He heard his mother cough in annoyance, and immediately chalked it up to the fact that the King was trailing behind them.

"Of course you're welcome to join us Your Majesty," he added quickly, turning around to shoot a winning smile at the King following behind them, Jason immediately laughing softly.

"No, you two go ahead," he chuckled. "I'm an old man, I need my rest."

"Jason, you're only 29," Adam laughed, rolling his eyes at his brother as they reached the landing.

"And compared to you two young things, that's old," Jason teased as they reached a door, in front of which Heath stopped.

"This room is yours," he explained. "You're welcome to head in and freshen up, and when you're done Adam I'll be waiting."

"I won't be long," Adam promised, hurrying through the door. Jason rested a hand on Heaths shoulder gently.

"I would like to request a favour," he said softly, Heath tilting his head a touch to the side. "My brother, he is only just 18. I know that you are already older than that, and being that this is your home castle, I would like to request that you keep an eye on him? Despite being taught how to act in these situations, he has never had the opportunity to practice. I beg of you, to guide him over the next few days." Heath was struck by the pleading look in the Kings eyes, and rested a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Please Your Majesty, do not worry," he soothed softly, offering a gentle smile. "The younger Princes and Princesses are all quite close. We all look out for one another, and I know that Adam will be accepted into our group. We're not picky on who we include."

"Thank you Princess," Jason answered, the relief obvious in his eyes. "I really do appreciate it."

"Can we go now?" Adam asked, coming out of the room. He'd changed from his riding clothes into a soft, sky blue gown that hung just below his knees, and paired it with pale blue slippers with a ribbon that crossed around his calves to tie on the outside of his legs.

"Sure," Heath agreed, giving him a smile and linking their arms again, guiding Adam down the stairs. "Don't worry Adam, I'm sure you'll love the stables. The stable hands are lovely, even if they are a little insane." He laughed and nudged Adam gently, the blonde laughing along with him as they exited the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't expect chapters to continue coming this quickly…**

**Rhiannamator: Of course I'm posting it. I think I kinda have to right? Everything will fall into place as it's supposed to…I hope. Not giving up on you…maybe.**

**LadyDragonsblood: You get more…I'm not planning to give up on it yet. Write it! You know I think your writing is awesome!**

**Feel free to review with suggestions…I'm always open to possible ideas.**

* * *

"Thank you for showing me around," Adam said softly, glancing over at the man at his side. "I really do appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, I'm more than pleased to do it," Heath waved off, offering a warm smile to the blonde. "Did you enjoy the trip over here?" Adam nodded, returning Heaths smile.

"It was lovely!" he exclaimed. "Goldenrock is so beautiful, and so is Snowfall. I never realised that the outskirts of Goldenrock are surrounded by mountain, and they glisten gold in the sunset." Heath laughed softly and tilted his head at his companion.

"Have you never been to the outskirts before?" he asked curiously, noting the way Adams eyes dropped to the ground.

"Jay always told me that it was too dangerous," he said softly. "He's very protective you know." Heath squeezed Adams arm gently.

"He's probably right," he admitted. "I've heard of parts of the woods that adjoin our kingdom at least having a large ogre problem."

"Ogres aren't real," Adam giggled, covering his mouth with a hand demurely.

"Oh that's what you think," Heath teased, nudging the younger princess. Adam giggled, letting Heath lead him towards the large stables.

"Boodah come back here!" A young brunette chased after the black lab that suddenly bolted out of the stable doors, a second dog then chasing after the man.

"Seth, its ok!" Heath called, crouching down to scratch the black lab behind his ears. "Hey there boy."

"Hey Tundra!" Adam exclaimed, falling to his knees and giggling as the husky leant up to lick his face.

"I'm so sorry your Highness, they just got out…" Seth panted as he jogged up to the two, reaching out to capture the two dog's collars.

"It's fine Seth," Heath assured him, reaching out to rest a hand on his forearm. "Princess Adam and I were headed that way anyway." The stable hand nodded and smiled, reaching up and pulling his hair out of his bun, running his fingers through his hair and exposing the blonde streak along the side of his head.

"Adam, this is Seth. He's our stable hand in charge of the kennels here," Heath explained, resting a hand under Adams arm and helping him to his feet.

"Your Highness," Seth murmured, bowing deeply.

"Pleased to meet you," Adam greeted, leaving a hand on the back of Tundras head.

"How is Roman dealing with all of the extra horses?" Heath asked, Seth falling into step as the three of them continued towards to the stables.

"Frustrated," Seth laughed softly. "The stable hands that came with the royals, they won't listen to him."

"Poor Roman, he wouldn't like that," Heath laughed, Seth darting forward to open the door for him.

"Will you idiots please just shut up and do as you're told!" Roman roared, the horses snickers surrounding the barn.

"You're not in charge of us!" one of them yelled back, shoving Romans chest. Heath watched the eye twitch, and Roman clench his fists and he obviously tried to control his anger.

"Randal, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Adam snapped, stepping forward with his hands on his hips.

"Your Highness!" Randal murmured, falling to one knee. "I was just telling this stable hand here…"

"I don't give a damn what you were doing!" Adam snapped. "We are guests in Snowfall. That means that the head stable hand here is most certainly in charge of you!"

"Yes your Highness," Randal murmured, getting to his feet and heading over to the horses.

"I apologise for his behaviour…" Adam began, Roman waving him off.

"There is no need your Highness," he stated. "He knows what he did wrong and quite frankly if he listens better in the future I will consider us even."

"Roman, this is Princess Adam, of Goldenrock," Heath spoke up. "Roman here is our head stable hand. He seems to be a horse whisperer."

"I'm no horse whisperer your Highness," Roman said with a slight bow. "I just know horses."

"He's very patient with them, and quite a quiet man," Seth explained. "They respond well to that." Adam smiled and nodded, watching as Roman stepped up to Midnight and soothed her with a few soft words, before producing a sugar cube from his pocket.

"I told you that she would be perfectly safe here," Heath said softly, Adam smiling at the elder man.

"You were right," he agreed, giving Tundra a quick pat before he headed out of the stables. Heath followed, whistling for the dogs to follow him.

"Are they allowed in the castle?" Adam asked in curiosity.

"Of course not," Heath said, shaking his head. "However, we are not going into the castle. We're heading to the garden for lunch." He led Adam around the castle and into their gardens, the younger Princess pausing for a moment to look at the single withered rose bush within the lush green gardens.

"We don't know what has happened to it," Heath admitted. "It just withered one day; the gardeners are planning to rip it out."

"Oh no, but it's not dead!" Adam exclaimed, stepping forward and running a finger down the stem, as the bush leapt back to life. Heath watched in amazement as the blonde princess brought the stubborn bush back to life, stepping back with a gentle smile.

"You should tell your gardeners that there is a rather persistent grub in the earth, and in fact it is beginning to feast on the roots of the oak tree," Adam announced, before realising that he had just used his magic. "Oh no…Jay is going to kill me." He visibly shrunk and glanced at Heath nervously.

"Do not worry Adam," Heath said, gently grasping the thin forearms. "Here in Snowfall, you're not going to be hurt at all for being magical. My grandfather outlawed that, and we're a very magical community." He stepped back and concentrated, his hand beginning to glow.

"I'm what's known as a firebug," Heath told him. "Except I'm not powerful enough to actually cause any fire. So I swear to you, you are safe within my kingdom." He watched as Adam straightened up and smiled, calling Boodah away from the rose bush as the two began to walk again.

"We'll probably be with Princes Drew and Justin, and with Princess Tara," Heath began. "Possibly Prince Jeffery as well. There's no need to be intimidated by them, I've known all of them for many years." Adam nodded silently as they reached the gardens.

"Ah there you boys are," his mother said. "Lunch has already been served." Heath nodded and led Adam over to where the younger royals were seated on the picnic blanket.

"Princess Adam, may I present Princes' Drew, Justin and Jeffery, and Princess Tara," he introduced, gesturing to each royal in turn. Adam curtseyed narrowly as both dogs came barrelling up, Tara laughing and petting each dog as they nudged at her.

"Heath, what are those filthy mutts doing here?" his mother screeched, as they ran around wildly.

"Boodah!" Heath whistled, as Adam did the same for his Tundra. Both dogs trotted over calmly and lay at their owners' feet, as Jeff leant over to scratch them behind the ears.

"They'll behave mother," Heath promised, the Queen sniffing with a turn of her head and returning to her conversation.

"Tara, where has Amy gotten to?" Heath asked as he looked around, leaning over to the single girl in their midst.

"She lost her bracelet, the clasp is faulty?" Tara explained. "She and the maid that lead us to our room went to look for it." Heath nodded and smiled, turning to make sure Adam was being included in the conversation.

* * *

"That was a brilliant idea of yours, to slip your bracelet into my pocket," Trish laughed as she leant against the wall in an abandoned 5th floor corridor.

"I had to get away from them somehow," Amy teased, capturing the woman's lips with a hard kiss. Trish wrestled with Amy's tongue for dominance for a few moments before submitting, moaning into the Queens mouth.

"You kiss so well," Trish moaned, Amy grinning as she loosened the laces on Trish's dress enough to slide a hand into the pale blue dress, groping her breast roughly.

"Lots of practice," she confessed, her free hand sliding up under Trish's skirt. Trish groaned and bunched her skirts up, spreading her legs to allow the queen better access to her core. Amy pressed her fingers straight past the brunette's underwear, thrusting her fingers in and out of the sopping wet folds.

"Fuck…" Trish cursed, Amy grinning at the loss of control from the usually innocent handmaiden.

"Come for me love," she coaxed, adding her thumb into the mix to coax the young woman's orgasm from her. Trish felt the queen cover her lips with her own, and let out a violent scream into the redheads mouth as her orgasm overtook her. Amy pulled her fingers out of Trish and licked them clean, slipping her bracelet back onto her wrist.

"When are you going to take up my offer, and move to my castle with me?" she asked. Trish took her lovers hands and kissed her gently.

"Darling, you know that can never happen," she spoke. "Your nobles, they would never accept me as anything more than your mistress. And even then, I would be expected to be fired as soon as you took a real queen."

"They'll accept whatever I tell them to accept," Amy demanded. "I want you as my queen, as my equal." Trish smiled sadly at her.

"I would dearly love to be yours," she assured the monarch. "But my love, you must think of what the nobles will say, of the danger you and Tara could be put in." Amy pulled away and began to pace up and down the hall.

"Tara is already in danger," she told Trish. "One of the Black Heart assassins broke into the castle last week. He was caught by the guards, but I know that they're not going to give up so easily."

"Black Heart assassins?" Trish asked. "Oh my, who on earth would send one of those after Tara!" Amy shook her head, turning back to Trish, letting the woman see the glistening, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Kane," she simply stated. Kane was a very rich, very powerful man in Firestone, and had proposed marriage to Amy multiple times. Each time she had turned him down, but now Trish was watching her resolve falter.

"Surely he wouldn't go this far…" she tried.

"He proposed again last week," Amy confessed. "He told me that he was my only choice for an heir, that no other man would touch me at my age. I told him that Tara was my heir, and would remain so. So he…" She choked up and rested a hand on her throat gingerly. "He told me that if I wouldn't change my mind, he would give me no option but to marry for an heir."

"So you hired a bodyguard?" Trish asked gently. Amy nodded, nervously playing with her necklace.

"Brooke is the best bodyguard I could find," she explained. "And Tara…she's my sister Trish! He threatened to kill her if I don't marry him."

"And Tara will kill you if you marry a man you don't love for her sake," Trish reasoned with her. "You know my words to be true, you must think of yourself as well." She clasped Amy's hands, and held them close to her body.

"Come with me," Amy pleaded. "Marry me, fuck what the nobles think. I don't care! Tara will adore you, and the chances are that I won't be able to have an heir anyway!" Trish cupped her lover's cheek, the soft touch betraying their familiarity.

"One day," she promised. "Right now, I need to focus on Heath, and on this damned event." Amy couldn't help her watery smile at Trish cursing. The handmaiden had blushed furiously when Amy had revealed her true personality, complete with curse words and other un-feminine behaviour. The redhead loved getting proof that she was rubbing off on the brunette.

"One day…" Amy sighed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to rest her forehead against the brunettes. She knew that she would have to go back to the party soon, but for now she was content standing with her lover and allowing her to soothe away the worries of the past week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well ladies-and maybe gentlemen-this chapter was a bitch to write. It just did not want to come out. So my apologies in advance for the subpar quality. **

**LadyDragonsblood: That's what I thought too. Plus I got a little giggle out of the fact that he's the stable master and his name is Reigns…I really wanna have her killed or something. Never really wanted to kill off my own characters before, a new milestone ;) Am I really that predictable?**

**Rhiannamator: I love that I get to play with protective Jay in this one; I usually steer a bit away from it. Well he is flaming… . Anyways, you should share said imagining ;) I think I have some idea of your excitement, you live tweeted me :P I'm half tempted to give up just to see what Mamas wrath entails.**

**JoMoFan-Spot: I just wanted some feedback on it initially lol. I love your compliments, thank you so much! Those eyes and that smirk, those just are Jay himself! If you have Jay, you have to mention them. Jay being elder just fit I guess, Mama almost had fits over it though. Eyes are the window to the soul ;) Thank you!**

* * *

Heath laughed as Tara spoke, her hands waving as she told a story about learning to ride her horse. Adam, Justin and Drew were listening intently, Jeff more focused on watching Adams face. The prince couldn't help but stare at the beautiful princess, admiring the lush lips as he joined Heath in laughter. His fists clenched about the emerald coloured blanket under him, as he watched the hazel eyes twinkle in delight. As Tara's story drew to a close, Jeff carefully drew Adams attention over to him, engaging him in conversation about the gardens surrounding them.

"So is Midnight ok?" Jay asked, falling onto one knee next to his brother, Adam cutting off his conversation with Jeff and smiling brightly at him.

"She's in good hands," he admitted. "It was silly to be so concerned about her." Heath touched his arm with his fingertips.

"It's your first time in a strange place, it shows compassion that you were worried," he said with a sweet smile. Jay hid his own smile as Heath moved over to allow him to sit.

"Won't you join us?" he asked politely, Jay taking a seat in between his brother and Heath.

"I'm sure your mother is glaring over here," he offered up softly, Tara risking the look and nodding with a soft smile.

"Indeed she is," she agreed. "And she does not look happy at all." Heath laughed and shrugged.

"So your majesty," Heath began. "Are any of your knights competing in the joust tomorrow?"

"Jay himself is competing," Adam bragged, the elder blonde colouring slightly. "He is the best jouster in our kingdom."

"There is not that much competition willing to challenge the king…" Jay protested,

"Well then, I would be honoured to challenge you tomorrow," Jeff announced, holding his hand out. Jay smiled and shook his hand.

"May the best man win," he agreed, Heath smiling softly at the exchange.

"Princess Heath, might you take a turn about the garden with me?" Jeff asked, rising and holding his hand out.

"If you will all excuse me," Heath said, inclining his head gracefully as he rose, taking Jeff's hand.

"Tell me he is available," Jeff begged as they got far enough away from the group. "He is so dreamy, and so stunning." Heath laughed and looked up at his friend.

"He is but 18," he told Jeff. "He has no beloved, and I suspect that one would have to get through his extremely protective brother in order to gain his hand."

"I will do it," Jeff swore.

"Jeffrey, he is not one you can use and then discard," he scolded. "If you are serious about Princess Adam, then you must prove it."

"I am serious," Jeff swore. "I must have him."

"Very well," Heath agreed as they returned to the group. "King Jason, Prince Jeffrey was wondering if he could take Adam for a walk." Jay frowned, considering the circumstances.

"If it is propriety that is your concern, I would be more than happy to chaperone," Amy offered as she joined the group.

"Your majesty, you are unwed as well," Jay protested.

"Queen Amy is over the age of 30, and she would never allow your brothers virtue to be compromised," Heath assured him, taking Jays hand, stifling his gasp at the electric shock that passed between the two men. Jay nodded and smiled indulgently at Adam.

"I suppose, as long as Queen Amy truly doesn't mind," he consented, Adam flinging his arms around his brother.

"Thank you Jay!" he exclaimed, the group smiling at the sweet, open Princess. Adam was internally thrilled, wanting to get to know Jeff better. He knew that the young Prince was a player, but he could also tell that Jeff had his eye on him already. Heath seemed to be good friends with the young Prince Jeffrey, and Adam could tell that if Jeff wasn't a good man then Heath wouldn't give him the time of day. Adam was intrigued by Jeff, and he wanted to learn more. At the same time, he wanted to know if Jeff's interest in him was genuine, or if it was simply a desire to bed him.

"Shall we go?" Jeff asked, offering his arm to the young Princess. Adam took it with a shy smile, and they ambled off through the gardens, Amy following behind discreetly.

"He will be ok," Heath spoke quietly. "Jeff would not try anything untoward, and Amy will watch them carefully."

"I worry," Jay admitted, staring after them. "Adam is all I have in the world. He is my heir, and I will not allow him to be hurt." He started to get up, Heath capturing his hand and keeping the blonde beside him.

"He will be safe," he assured the King. Tara moved to the other side of Jason, sitting cross-legged with a smile.

"Tell me about Goldenrock," she requested. "I have never been out of Firestone, yet I would dearly love to travel." Jay looked her in the eye and slowly relaxed, Heath never releasing his hand.

"Goldenrock is beautiful," he told her. "Especially in the spring." He continued speaking about the flowers and the natural features, while Heath remained silent. He was content to watch the Kings face as he spoke about his country, and told stories of his and Adams childhoods. Heath never let go of Jason's hand.

* * *

"Why did you wish for me to walk with you?" Adam asked politely, turning his head up towards Jeff. The elder man smiled at him as they walked slowly through the beautiful gardens.

"You intrigue me," he admitted. "You have a beautiful smile, and you're so interesting." Adam flushed and looked away, examining the different flowers.

"You're very handsome and charming," he commented quietly. Jeff smiled softly and led the way deeper into the gardens.

"Some people think that's a bad thing," he admitted. Adam smiled at him sweetly, a faint red flush still covering his cheeks.

"I think that as long as you don't abuse it, it's not a bad thing at all," he confessed. Jeff laughed.

"I never abuse it," he boasted. Adam looked at him and shook his head.

"Look, I think you're really charming and really handsome," he reminded Jeff. "But I'm not going to let myself be seduced into your bed." He turned on his heel and strode back past a snickering Amy towards the picnic, not hurriedly or angrily. It was almost as if his stride was designed to communicate to Jeff that he was stating a fact. Jeff watched him dumbfounded, as Amy followed the young blonde snickering behind her hand.

* * *

"So why did you come back from your walk without Jeff?" Jay asked later that night when the two blondes were alone in their suite. Adam was curled up on the couch; book in his hands when his brother's question startled him.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It wasn't exactly the right time," Jay pointed out as he took a seat beside his brother. "There were people around; I didn't want to embarrass you." Adam smiled gratefully at him.

"Well it wasn't anything special," he admitted. "I just got the feeling that he might be a playboy." He gave Jay a one shouldered shrug.

"If he wants me, he can chase me," he remarked, Jay chuckling in response.

* * *

"Tara honey…how would you feel about me getting married?" Amy asked, idly running a brush through her red hair.

"Really?" Tara exclaimed, sitting up on her knees at the middle of her bed. Brooke sighed and tugged the Princess down by the handful of brown hair she was attempting to braid, causing Tara to respond by rolling her eyes.

"She's no royal though," Amy admitted. "In fact…most of the nobles probably wouldn't approve."

"You were the one who told me that the noble's opinions should have no bearing on our choices," Tara reminded her. "Are you going back on that now?"

"Of course not," Amy exclaimed. "But it doesn't change the fact that they would have fits if I married her."

"Do you love her?" Tara asked quietly.

"I do." Amy spoke without hesitation, and put all the conviction she could muster into her words."

"Then marry her," Tara said, pulling away from Brooke as soon as she could manage. She moved to stand behind Amy, stars shining in her eyes. "If you love her, then ask her to marry you!" Amy shook her head, offering Tara a sad smile in the mirror.

"It's not always that easy," she confessed. "The situation is…complicated to say the least."

"Why?" Tara asked. "Why does it have to be complicated? You love her, and she loves you?" At Amy's nod of confirmation Tara pushed ahead.

"So then ignore the nobles," Tara begged. "Be happy." Amy stood and kissed Tara's forehead.

"I am happy," she insisted. "Go to bed." She nodded to Brooke and walked through the adjoining door to her own bedroom. Amy knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she gathered the thick quilt from her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, sitting outside on her balcony to dream of what might be if she could gather the courage to make it happen.

* * *

"Playing with servant girls is one thing, playing with Princess's is completely different," Matt hissed as soon as his brother entered their suite of rooms. Jeff snorted and unbuckled his sword belt, tossing it onto his bed.

"We have trade with Goldenrock," Matt continued. "If you ruin Adams virtue, and then toss him aside, they could stop trading! Or worse, they would be perfectly within their rights to demand your head!"

"They would never demand my head," Jeff said, waving his hand. "Besides…Adam is different." He smiled a soft wistful smile as thoughts of the blonde leapt into his head, his keen mind already planning ways to win the blonde over.

"Make sure that it remains platonic," Matt snarled, sweeping regally into his own room next door. Jeff barely noticed his exit, so caught up in his plans and preparations.

* * *

"Princess you'll catch your death of cold out there!" Trish exclaimed, picking up the robe from where it was tossed casually over the bed and rushing out to the balcony. She wrapped the thin robe around Heath, pulling him inside and firmly locking the doors.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she scolded. "Going out there dressed like that." She motioned to Heaths thin nightgown, the lavender silk doing little to protect his body from the cold night air.

"I think that I may have found someone I could love Trish," Heath whispered, needing to tell someone his thoughts. "And my mother is pushing me to marry, and I dearly want to wait to meet my True Love, but I don't know if I have the time. And truly, we could be happy together and is that enough?" He looked at the handmaiden, desperation clear in his eyes.

"For some couples it is," Trish observed, pulling back the covers and shooing Heath into the bed. "Others need love, or they need passion."

"I think I could love him, and he is certainly attractive," Heath told her, resting his head on the pillow.

"King Jason barely took his eyes off you all throughout dinner," she told him, beginning to card her fingers through his hair. "I believe the attraction is two sided." Heath felt his eyes beginning to close against his will, a slight smile overtaking his lips.

"Thank you Trish," he whispered, falling deep into sleep. Trish remained for a few moments before she left the room and shut the door behind her, hoping to steal a few private moments with her Queen before she retired.


	4. Interlude

**Interlude, you'll need this for the next chapter :)**

Queen Amy stood on her balcony, the duvet wrapped firmly around her shoulders.

"Dearheart, what are you doing out here?" Trish asked, joining her lover.

"Thinking," Amy replied, drawing Trish under the heavy cover with her.

"A copper piece for your thoughts," Trish spoke, caressing Amy's cheek with a soft touch. The redhead met the brunette's eyes with a warm smile, and shrugged one shoulder delicately.

"I spoke to Tara, about marrying," she commented. "I told her that my love wasn't a royal, and that my nobles would have fits. She encouraged me to go for it regardless."

"Dearest..." Trish began, before Amy cut her off with a sharp motion of her head.

"I know, you do not wish to marry me," she said. "But I can't help thoughts of what might have been if you agreed." Trish hated the pain that shone so brightly in Amy's eyes, and made a swift, impulsive decision.

"I will marry you," she agreed. "But we must keep it quiet until after Princess Heath has received an offer."

"Darling, I don't want you to agree to marry me unless you truly wish to," Amy countered. Trish placed a slim finger over Amy's lips, halting her words.

"I want to marry you," she swore, passion burning in her eyes. "I love you, with all my heart. I truly wish to be yours." Amy's lips broke out into a enormous grin, before she lifted Trish off her feet and held her close.

"I love you too," she replied, and sealed their agreement with a firm kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

**So guys. Sorry for this, the next chapter is already written though **** Enjoy this. And remember to check out the interlude, you'll need it!**

**LadyDragonsblood: Addy needs to be chased sometimes! He shouldn't have to always chase. Heath and Jay are perfect for each other. Hoping for your continued support on this.**

**Rhiannamator: Yeah you're right…beware the evil bottom pouting! Gotta add in some Slatian contact for you ;P Addy is definitely more than Jeffy can handle. He should say goodbye to his heads now…I like making Jay-Jay intrigued. It's fun **** True Love…I can't wait to write that.**

**JoMoFanSpot: CH3 I'm not sure if surprising you is a good or bad thing…or if that was supposed to be an insult! No more angst lol. No. No. No. Even though Jay is the elder brother he doesn't have to be overbearing. Jeffy has to be perfect for you darling. Jedam is for you and Rhi and LDB after all! CH4 Amen to that!**

* * *

"So nice of you to join us in our royal box," Heaths mother said, smiling graciously at the royals sitting around herself and her husband.

"It is our pleasure," Amy said, smiling back at her. The redhead wore a deep forest green gown, with her hair unrestrained by anything except her crown and flowing down her back. The kings and queens sat in the back of the box, mildly curious in the event, while the Princesses sat at the front, ready to cheer their kingdoms on.

"Will anyone take our favours?" Adam asked, his fingers playing with the braided ribbon in his hand. Heath smiled and nodded.

"Of course they will," he assured the blonde. "The ribbons symbolise our kingdom colours. All of the winners of large jousts in the past several years have had favours tied around their arms."

"They have their kingdom standards on their shields as well don't they?" Tara asked curiously. Heath nodded.

"Indeed they do," he praised, offering her a bright smile. Jay came trotting up, reining his horse in in front of the viewing box.

"Your Highness, I was wondering if I could take your favour?" Jay asked, bowing deeply on the bay stallion he rode. Heath flushed and reached out to tie the braided ribbon around the Kings bicep, his mother nodding approvingly behind him. Jay touched the ribbon, made up of silver, blue and pale green ribbons.

"Thank you your highness," he said, taking his hand and kissing the back of it gently before he rode off.

"Prince Jeffrey is over there," Heath teased, watching as the jet black horse carried its rider over to them.

"Your Highness?" Jeff offered, winking at Adam and holding his arm out. Heaths mother tutted behind them. Adam simply laughed and tied the ribbon around his bicep, admiring the way the gold and brown ribbons played against Jeff's tanned skin. Jeff winked again, and rode off with his ponytail flying softly in the wind behind him.

"Shouldn't he be wearing armour?" Tara asked, peering at Jeff's bare arms.

"Winterscrest doesn't wear arm protection for jousts," King Matthew explained from behind her. "It's tradition." Tara flushed in embarrassment that he had heard her question and thanked him quietly.

"Don't be embarrassed honey," Heath said softly, taking her hand. "You'll never learn if you don't ask questions."

"How did you…?" Tara asked softly.

"I was the same way when I first met them," Heath confessed. "And I was just as embarrassed when Jeff told me. But it's not a bad thing that you are unaware of these things. It just means that you haven't had the opportunity to learn."

"Is there a knight from your kingdom entering the joust Princess?" Adam asked curiously, looking around to see if he could spot a knight in the colours of Snowfall.

"Of course!" Heath exclaimed, pointing out an auburn haired knight on a snow white horse. "Knight Dean. He is one of our best."

"Isn't that the stable master?" Adam asked, pointing out the dark haired, broad shouldered man standing next to the horse.

"Yes, Roman and Dean are in a relationship," Heath explained. "They have been for several years. Last year they brought Seth into it."

"They are part of a threesome?" Tara asked in fascination.

"They are very much in love," Heath said, ignoring the unamused snort from his mother behind them. "It's very sweet to watch." They three Princesses watched as Seth walked up behind them, Dean leaning down from his horse to capture the lips of both of his men briefly before he put his helmet on.

"Aww!" Adam exclaimed, cooing over the three of them.

"That boy has no business being involved with a stable hand, and a kennel boy," the Queen spoke with a sniff. Heath shook his head as Drew rode up.

"Can I have the honour of taking your favour Princess?" he asked with a sweet smile and a quick wink, Tara letting out a sigh of relief as she quickly fastened her ribbon around his armour.

"Anyone would think that you do not wish to marry and carry on your line," Drew's mother commented primly.

"She is 18, it is hardly her primary concern," Amy retorted, fighting to keep her voice calm and even.

"Besides, she has those genes…" Heaths mother hinted, Tara feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She rose and hurried out of the box, swiping at her eyes roughly as soon as she was out of the viewing box. Amy rose and glared at her fellow queens.

"How dare you attack her that way," she hissed. "She cannot help the parents she was born with, any more than I can! And I will certainly not allow you to speak to her, or of her in that manner." She swept out of the box regally, Heath turning around to level a sharp glare at his mother before returning his attention to the joust.

Tara ran towards the castle, gripping her skirts in her fists as she climbed the stairs to an unused corridor on the 6th floor. She threw herself into a corner, ignoring the dust getting on her skirt and drew her knees to her chest. The brunette couldn't help but start to sob as she buried her face in her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

Trish could hear the heart wrenching sobs, and she let her feet carry her upstairs.

"Now now," she soothed as she knelt next to Tara. "What's wrong dear?" Tara couldn't help her violent sobs, so Trish simply wrapped her arms around the young brunette.

"It's ok," she whispered as she rocked the teenager side to side. "Everything will be ok." Tara couldn't help but move her arms to cling to her body, resting her head on the elder woman's chest.

"What's wrong darling," Trish soothed. "Tell me."

"She…she implied that I wasn't fit to be Amy's heir," Tara gasped between her sobs. "And she…she told me I should only want to get married and have children!"

"Don't you listen to those stuffy queens," Trish whispered to her. "What do they know?" Tara offered her a watery smile as Trish rubbed her back, soothing the young princess.

"Now, why don't we head back to the joust?" Trish asked, using her sleeve to wipe Tara's face.

"I don't want to," Tara sighed. "They're still going to be making nasty comments."

"So you ignore them," Trish told her firmly. "You don't let them get to you. If you do, they win. If you stay calm, pretend you don't hear them, they can't hurt you." Tara considered Trish's words for a moment, before she caught sight of the glimmer on the maid's left hand.

"Is that…Amy's ring?" she asked, taking a hold of the hand. The ring, combined with the faint blush on Trish's cheeks tipped Tara off.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. "You're the one Amy wants to marry, the one she is in love with."

"She is," Amy agreed, Tara glancing up to see her sister step onto the landing. "She agreed to marry me, but we must keep it quiet." Tara flung her arms around Trish, squeezing her quickly.

"Welcome to the family," she whispered in her ear. Tara rose and allowed Amy to brush her skirt free from dust, before she accepted a warm hug from her sister.

"We can leave now if you wish," Amy promised in her ear. "We don't have to go back."

"I'm ok," Tara whispered back. "I can go back."

"Good girl," Amy praised. "Don't let them see that they've hurt you." She stepped back and cupped her sister's cheek.

"I am fine Amy," Tara promised her, and slid her hand into Amy's. "I promise." The redheaded queen smiled at Trish, before she led the young brunette down the stairs.

"Stand tall, chin up," Amy told Tara firmly as she stepped into the viewing box. Tara went straight to Heaths side, sitting next to the young ginger. Heath reached out wordlessly and took the brunettes hand, before Amy sat on her other side.

"What did we miss?" Tara asked, noticing the knights on the field already.

"Both Drew and Justin got knocked out of the competition already," Heath told her. "Justin got hurt; his opponent drew blood when he struck him."

"Oh my…is he alright?" Tara asked in concern.

"He is fine, the castle healer is seeing to him," Adam spoke. Heath nodded in agreement.

"King Jason is up next, he is against your knight Tara!" he exclaimed. "And then Prince Jeffery is against Knight Dean."

"Jay will win," Adam predicted confidently. "And then the Prince will win, and then they'll clash." Heath watched as Jason indeed won his bout, and then sat nervously on the edge of his seat. Sure enough, Jeff knocked Dean off of the horse and tossed his head back in victory. He winked at Adam before galloping in a circle to show off for the crowd.

"Goodness, who will win between him and King Jason?" Amy asked, looking at the young princesses.

"King Jason," Heath said, Tara nodding.

"Of course he will, Jay is the best," Adam boasted. Heath chuckled and watched as the two finalists lined up, the two of them galloping towards each other.

"I can't watch," Tara said, burying her face in Amy's shoulder. The men lowered their lances, and Heath and Adam leant forward in excitement.

"Yes!" they both screamed as Jay knocked Jeff off his horse, the young Prince falling to the ground.

"What is he doing?" Amy asked, Tara raising her head enough to witness Jay dismounting from his horse and holding his hand out to Jeff. The royal party watched as Jeff was helped up by Jay, and the two men clasped forearms firmly, before Jay was presented with the winners laurel wreath.

"Sportsmanship," Amy said, Adam beaming at the wonderful person his brother was. Jay rode up to the box and leant forward to take Heaths hand. He bent over it, and kissed the back of it.

"Congratulations your majesty," Heath said, offering the blonde King a sweet smile. "Well won."

"Thank you Princess," Jay returned easily, nodding before he rode off, heading back towards the stables.

"So what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Tara asked as the three Princesses left the box, Amy trailing behind them, with the other royals behind her.

"We could explore the castle, or the grounds?" Heath suggested. "There's plenty of secret places I would be happy to show you." Adam and Tara both nodded, talking excitedly about their own castles and their secret places as Heath led them into the gardens.


	6. Chapter 5

**So this is my favourite chapter so far. Very excited to hear everyone's feedback on it.**

**Shiki94: I'm glad that you're enjoying this. I'm hoping to finish this up in a few more chapters, so I hope you stick with it! **

**Rhiannamator: Ch4- Trish has been with Heath since he was a kid, and so she wants to make sure that he is taken care of before she lets herself be happy. Ch5- I like making you fluffy and gooey inside. Heaths mom is a bit of a bitch. I love writing the Tara/Trish/Amy things. It's so awesome. Addy would be rooting for his brother lol. Oh yes, Jay will be finding Heaths secret places. **

**JoMoFan-Spot: Ch2-Heath has to be friendly, and I like writing innocent/naïve Adam ;) Ch5- Daddy is a beast. That's his job in life. Glad that you're enjoying it so far! **

**LadyDragonsblood: Trish and Amy are getting married. Did you read the interlude in Chapter 4? I hope this is soon enough for you ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope this lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

Tara laughed as the younger princes and princesses galloped across the fields, her hair bound only in a simple ponytail at the back of her head. Adam rode on Midnight as he and Tara led the group, Jeff and Drew right behind them. Justin was still injured from the joust the previous day, and Heath had agreed to leave him for the day to recuperate, so he and Brooke brought up the rear.

"She's very free," he observed to himself, watching the brunette urge her mare on.

"She is only 18 your highness," Brooke reminded him. "She has never had a chance to be with people her own age, with similar interests. The Queen has done her best over the years, but she has not been able to fix years of poverty and neglect."

"How old are you Brooke?" Heath asked curiously, fixing his eyes on the royals ahead of him.

"25 this year your majesty," she told him.

"You speak much too formally, and have too many manners for a knight," Heath observed, looking at her curiously.

"I was a noble's daughter in King Harold's court," Brooke said softly. "I was in the court room the day he threw Tara out of the castle." She watched Tara for a few moments before she continued.

"I got tired of watching him abuse his people, and all of the nobles just sitting back and letting it happen," she spoke. "Just after the Queen took the throne, I ran away. Joined up with a group of mercenaries, who taught me sword-fighting and hand to hand combat."

"You were only barely a teenager?" Heath asked, filled with compassion and respect for the woman.

"I couldn't stand back and watch as a power hungry maniac threw his own child out of his court," she replied bitterly. "Nor as he shamelessly fondled women who were the same age as his own daughter, and younger. He threatened many a time to make one of them her step mother, some hopeless floosy who would bear him children and allow him to take the crown from her."

"Amy had great patience with him," Heath agreed, smiling softly at her from his position on his horse.

"He didn't deserve her love," Brooke told him. "She is a great ruler, compassionate and wise. And instead of her happy ending, instead of being allowed her reward for her sainthood, she now has to worry about her poor sister ending up dead at the hands of some freak." She had no sooner finished her sentence then a loud scream came from around the corner, and both riders started their horses into a gallop towards the noise.

"Princess, get behind me," Jeff demanded, Tara clinging tight to her horses reins. She couldn't move for fear, and Jeff quickly tugged his own reins, putting himself between the young girl and the black dressed figure in front of them.

"There are two more in the trees above, and another two in front," Brooke informed the group as her sharp eyes scanned the surroundings. She put her back to Tara, Drew and Heath following her lead as they enclosed the young brunette.

"Shield your eyes," Heath instructed, focusing on the three men that had been bringing up the rear, obviously hoping to catch them with their back turned. Brooke, Adam and Drew all followed his instructions, Jeff keeping his back turned to the rest of the group. Heath held his hands out in front of him, concentrating until a bright beam of light flashed several times, the three men screaming as the light temporarily blinded them.

"Stay with Tara!" Brooke demanded, flipping herself off her horse and taking down two of the blinded men quickly, the third rushing her as he gained his sight back. She dodged his blow, and countered with a blow of her own. Heath backed up, holding a hand out in warning as he took Tara's hand with his other hand.

"It's under control Tara," he promised, keeping his voice low and soothing. "We've got it under our control." The brunette princess clung to his hand, her body shaking.

"Adam, the two in the trees," Heath spoke quietly. "Can you take care of them?" The blonde nodded, making a sharp gesture with his hands and the two men in the treetops dropped, completely wrapped up in vines and totally helpless. Drew and Jeff quickly dispatched the two in front of them, Heath talking softly to Tara and keeping her attention on him, making sure she didn't see the two dead bodies in front of them.

"I need rope or something," Brooke hissed, pressing a hand to her side.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Tara exclaimed, Brooke shaking her head as Adam made vines grow from the ground and wrap around the three men she had dispatched.

"It's fine Princess," she assured the young Princess.

"We should still get you back to the castle, have the healers take a look at you," Heath ordered, Jeff pulling the bodyguard up in front of him and Drew grabbing the reins of her horse.

"But these men…" Brooke protested, Jeff pulling his jacket off and pressing it to the wound on her side.

"They acted like professional assassins," Heath spoke, moving his horse to their side and lowering his voice so Tara wouldn't hear his words. "That blade could have been poisoned." Brooke nodded and leant back against Jeff, even as Heath clasped Tara's reins and began to move them along.

The group galloped back to the castle, Drew taking off in front of them to raise the alarms. By the time the rest of them reached it, there were already healers waiting, along with Jay and Amy, fire blazing in her eyes, and Trish speaking softly to her. Roman was right there beside them, ready to catch any horses that might need instant attention.

"Pass her down," Drew spoke, taking Brooke from Jeff and placing her gently on the stretcher the healers had set up.

"What happened," the head healer asked, kneeling beside her gingerly.

"We were ambushed in the forest, seven men tried to attack us," Heath spoke, Tara leaping from her horse and throwing herself into Amy's arms. Amy wrapped her arms around the young girl, rocking her gently as she hushed her. Finally feeling safe, Tara let out all of her fear and anger, sobbing into Amy's chest. Heath handed her reins to Roman, dismounting his own horse and kneeling on the other side of Brooke, ignoring the grass stains that were sure to get on his pale yellow dress.

"Don't cry darling," Amy whispered to Tara. "I'm sure that she'll be fine, and you're safe."

"If there are several guards free, I would be happy to lead them back to where we left the assassins," Jeff offered, Heath's mother nodding and motioning a handful of men forward.

"Of course, we must find out all we can," she assured him.

"I…I should go with them," Adam confessed. "I may have wrapped a few of them up in vines."

"I'll accompany you as well in that case," Jay spoke, resting a hand on Adams shoulder. "You have no hope in getting those men free without him, and I will not let him go alone." Jeff nodded and led the small group to the stables, so the other men could mount up.

"Damien…" Heath asked softly, exchanging looks with the healer. A soft white light was hovering around his palms, but Brooke was still bleeding.

"It must be poisoned Your Highness," he told him quietly. "It feels unfamiliar to me, and without the antidote…I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Tara let out a scream at his words, shoving Amy away only to fall to her knees beside Brooke.

"You're safe Princess, that's all that matters," Brooke assured her, Tara taking the elder woman's hand as she sobbed.

"No its not!" she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's not ok!" Her hand moved to rest on Brooke's side, covering the wound.

"Princess, its ok," Brooke told her, offering her a weak smile. Tara shook her head, as a soft white light began to emanate from her palm over Brookes wound, steadily growing brighter and brighter until most of the group had to shield their eyes. Heath was able to keep watching, his eyes used to bright light. He could see the look of amazement and shock on Tara's face as she stared at her hand, and watch the skin knit itself together without an issue. Slowly the light faded, and the whole group was able to see colour coming back into Brookes ashen coloured face, and Tara faint, falling sideways before Trish dove to catch her.

"Is she ok?" Amy asked, her face looking completely panicked.

"Exhaustion," Trish reassured her. "She has obviously not performed any type of magic before, and to do something that powerful, neutralise the poison and heal the wound, has taken a lot out of her." Damien had his palms over Brooke's body, shock rife on his face.

"A first time magic user…she shouldn't have been able to do that," he whispered. "She is the most powerful healer in hundreds of years." Amy knelt beside Trish, stroking Tara's hair off her face.

"She needs rest," Trish spoke softly. "She may be up to coming to the ball tonight, but I certainly would not advise that she dance, or that she stays too long." Heath rose and set his shoulders back, looking as regal as humanly possible.

"I believe Brooke should be removed to the infirmary," he stated, the healers scrambling to obey. "And Drew, perhaps you could carry Tara to her bedchamber, I believe that rest would be her best option at this point." The sandy haired prince inclined his head, and lifted the brunette, Amy flitting around him in concern.

"Trish, perhaps you should attend to Amy and Tara today," he suggested softly. "She appears to trust your counsel, and you know all about magical exhaustion." Trish nodded and curtseyed slightly.

"Yes your highness," she replied, smiling softly to herself as Heath winked and motioned her up into the castle with his head.

Roman was moving around him, gathering the horses and leading them to the stable, Heath smiling at him gratefully.

"We need to speak to you Heath," his mother told him.

"Now mother?" he sighed, looking directly at her. "I have other things…"

"Tonight at the ball, I expect that I will have an offer to court you," she interrupted. "If I do not, I will be making an offer for your hand to whomever I choose."

"Mother you can't…" Heath protested.

"You'll find that I can do whatever I like child," she snapped. "This is my decision, and I shall be sticking to it." She swept off, and Heath stuck his tongue out childishly at her back.

He waited by the stables for the retrieval party to return, but he wasn't expecting them to look quite so dejected.

"Adam, what happened?" he asked, crossing the stables to where Adam was grooming Midnight.

"They won't be talking," he whispered, looking up to Heath with water blurring his hazel eyes. Heath rested a hand on the back of Adams head, stroking the soft blonde hair.

"Don't think about it," he soothed. "What are you wearing to the ball tonight?" It took a little while but soon enough Heath got Adams mind off whatever had happened, and onto the ball.

"Why don't you do your hair up, it'll show your neck off better that way," he suggested with a smile. Adam nodded and smiled at him, Jeff coming up and offering his arm to the blonde.

"Might I escort you to the castle your highness," he asked politely, Adam giggling and taking his arm carefully.

"Princess?" Jay asked, offering his own arm to the redhead. Heath took it and let the king lead him to the castle.

"What happened out there, Adam seemed really shaken up," Heath spoke softly so the blonde in front of him wouldn't hear.

"They were definitely Black Hearts," Jay told him. "They had the tattoo on their shoulders." He paused and glanced at Heath.

"I'm not as innocent as Adam is," Heath assured him. "Whatever it is, I need to know."

"Their tongues were cut out," Jay said, lowering his voice even further. "Even the dead assassins."

"You're telling me…that they cut out their assassins tongues when they're still alive?" Heath hissed, turning to face Jay.

"It seems that way," Jay admitted. "Probably to stop them from talking." Heath shook his head and kept walking, Jay walking next to him.

"That's terrible," Heath commented.

"Thank you for classing Adam as innocent," Jay told him. "Most people, they would have called him weak." Heath chuckled quietly.

"He has never been out of Goldenrock," he reminded the king. "He's always been in one place; you can't call him weak for never being exposed to violence in 18 years." Jay turned Heath to face him and leant down, kissing the redhead suddenly. Once he got over his shock, he began to move his own lips, letting Jay's slightly chapped lips guide his own.

"Why did you kiss me?" Heath asked his voice slightly hoarse as he pulled back.

"Because you're sweet, and you care about my brother," Jay replied, his voice low and calming. "That's been my only requirement for finding a Queen. Everyone wants me to marry him off, and get rid of him. But I could never do that."

"Which is why you never left Goldenrock," Heath surmised, Jay nodding. "You didn't care about yourself?"

"I used to," Jay confessed. "And then our parents died, and I became king with a 10 year old brother under my care. My list for the perfect queen went out of the window in short order." Heath allowed the king to take his hands.

"Although, if I was still looking at the list, you'd hit almost every point," he admitted.

"Almost?" Heath asked, tilting his head.

"I was looking at brunettes," he admitted. "I've grown up since then." Heath laughed and smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad that you've grown up," he laughed, as Jay began leading him back towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 6

**JoMoFan-Spot: Well, as long as it was a compliment ;) I'm hoping to continue the quality standard along with future fics as well.  
LadyDragonsblood: Ch4- True, true. But I assure you, they shall get married. **** Ch6- That's why I added the magic. It was the thought of Adams power that actually started the magical element, and it kinda expanded from there. I think I'm succeeding in making everyone hate her…good. Totes pretty, especially with that hair away from it.  
Shiki94: Just that Brooke knows about Tara's past speaks to how indiscreet her father was, which is what I was aiming for. I was trying to convey the depth between the two girls as well. The magic was kinda a late add on to tell you the truth, but I'm so glad I went with it. It seems to be a huge hit.  
Rhiannamator: Heath would make a wonderful queen, standing calm in the face of danger. Not only her bodyguard though… ;) Oh you never know…if Amy persists in rejecting a certain Devils favourite Demon Heath might need an alliance with him…although I don't think Jay would stand for that. Maybe. I hope it has everything in a good way, that I'm not cramming everything in. I like flails and squees :D**

* * *

Heath stood at the entrance of the ballroom, greeting the royals and the nobles as they entered the room. His hands were clasped in front of him, the pale pink ball gown hugging his slim frame nicely. The wrist length sleeves started off his shoulder, and the corset was embroidered with darker pink flowers. The flowers continued down the wide skirt, before the embroidery pulled the top skirt back in the middle to reveal a triangle of the darker pink material, the shade matching the embroidery perfectly.

"Your Majesty, My Lady," he curtseyed, as Lady Winter and King Christopher entered the room. The woman smiled devilishly at him, her dark grey gown offset by the black lace overlay. Heath smiled back, albeit slightly nervously, and nodded sharply to the King accompanying her.

"You look amazing Princess," Heath said with a winning smile as Adam entered the room on Jays arm. Adam blushed, and smoothed his free palm down the full skirt of his pale green ball gown.

"I couldn't have done it without your Trish, she did an amazing job with my hair," Adam confessed, touching the coiled bun at the back of his head.

"Trish is incredible," Heath agreed, Jay smiling privately at Heath before he led Adam further into the room. He nodded at Drew and Justin, speaking with them for a few moments before he began to circulate the room. Amy and Tara were the only royals who had not yet put an appearance in, and he was beginning to think they may not appear at all.

"We are very sorry for our late appearance Your Majesty," he heard unexpectedly, turning around to see the redheaded queen with her younger sister leaning heavily on her.

"It's quite alright Queen Amy," Heaths mother said, waving the apology off. "Long day and all." Heath ducked under Tara's other arm, and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. He took her weight on himself, guiding the young princess to a table nearby.

"Tired," Tara admitted, leaning heavily on the elder princess. "I don't even know what happened really."

"You saved Brookes life," Heath told her firmly, helping Tara into a chair. "That's something you should be proud of. Damien said that you were an incredibly powerful healer, the likes of which haven't been seen in many years."

"I don't want to be powerful," Tara whispered shyly. "I don't want to be a princess, or a powerful healer. I just want to be me." She absently brushed a lock of her hair back.

"As forward as Firestone is, the court…they would still never accept her," Heath mused. "I know Amy is working on that however…"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tara exclaimed, looking straight at Heath.

"Only strong emotion could have triggered that kind of magical response," he reminded her. "And I saw the look on your face when Damien said that there was nothing he could do." Tara coloured, and looked down at the table top, her hair falling down around her cheeks.

"Hey," Heath soothed instantly, taking her hand in his. "I'm not judging sweetie. If you want Brooke, if she makes you happy, then I say go for it."

"But the court…" Tara said, meeting his eyes. Desperation shone clear in her own eyes, obviously seeking approval from someone.

"Screw the court," Heath chuckled, reaching out and tucking Tara's hair behind her ear. "I doubt Amy cares, and no-one here would. Well, except my mother but you see how much I care about her opinions." Tara giggled and smiled shyly at Heath.

"You really think that I should just…" she trailed off and lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," Heath smiled, nodding towards the door silently. The both of them watched as Brooke walked into the room, decked out in her best leather breeches and the bright red jacket that Tara secretly loved on her. The light brunette hair was coiled up in an elaborately braided bun, and both princesses admired the confident set of her shoulders, and her confident stride across the ballroom floor.

"She's approaching Amy," Heath commented, noting Tara's intake of breath at the observation.

"Your Majesty," Brooke stated, folding her hands in front of her in order to stop them trembling with nerves. "Might I humbly request a word with you?"

"You most certainly may not," Lord Regal snapped from behind the Queen. Several court members had accompanied the Queen for the purpose of the ball, and Brooke was silently cursing the requirement.

"Your Majesty…" she began, her confidence waning.

"Anything that you need to say to her, can be said in front of us," Lord Heyman insisted, smiling his greasy, smarmy smile.

"In that case, I would like to ask for permission to court Princess Tara," Brooke stated, drawing herself up straighter.

"Don't be preposterous!"

"A _bodyguard_ courting a Princess? How absurd!"

"Absolutely ridiculous! What an insane suggestion!"

"Enough!" Amy yelled, the chatter from around the ballroom silencing immediately. "Tara is 18 years old, and this decision is not yours to make!" She looked towards her sister, noting the look of hope in her eyes.

"We certainly won't support this," Lord Regal informed her, glaring at the redheaded queen.

"I don't need you to support it," Amy retorted. "I am the Queen, Tara is _my_ sister, and I am her guardian until such time that she turns 25, or she marries and becomes independent. The decision on her courtship belongs to me, and me alone, and I will not have any of you bullying me into making a decision that is unacceptable and quite frankly, the wrong one."

"Your Majesty…" Lord Heyman began, only to be cut off as Amy whirled around to face him, her skirts settling quickly against her legs.

"Yes," she announced clearly. "Brooke, you have my permission to court Princess Tara. And if anyone has an issue with it, then they may suffer in silence or be removed from my court." The room remained silent, and Amy nodded in satisfaction. Both she and Brooke moved towards the young Princess, and Heath moved away in order to give the three of them some privacy.

"Are you ok with this?" Amy asked, resting a hand on Tara's shoulder. The brunette nodded eagerly, causing Amy to chuckle and move away from her sister and Brooke.

"This isn't just cause of the magic thing is it?" Tara asked, the thought suddenly occurring to her. "Cause I don't want that…"

"It's not," Brooke reassured her, taking the slim hand in hers. "It's because…well a lot of reasons, but not the magic thing."

"Good," Tara replied simply, squeezing Brookes hand softly.

"Well well, if it isn't the precious royal gathering," a husky voice commented, as a large intimidating man strode into the room, several men surrounding him dressed entirely in black. The man himself wore black breeches, with red stitching up the sides. His dinner coat was the same black with red stitching, and he wore a long black riding coat that almost dusted the floor as he walked. "Wonderful, I think that this gathering could use a little excitement. How about witnessing a wedding?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun…yes Cliffie time! Anyone want to guess who that man is, and what he wants? I promise, it's super easy ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Shiki94: I had to wrap up that storyline in some way. I love myself some TnT passion. I think that Brooke – at least my Brooke – would be quite strong and confident, especially since Tara just saved her life. I hope you enjoy the unveiling… ;)**

**LadyDragonsblood: Oh you'll find that Amy is more than capable of standing up for herself…along with some help from our favourite handmaiden and vixen of course ;) The fireworks won't last long unfortunately…only one more chapter of this left! **

**JoMoFan-Spot: Heath is just the sweetest, and it only gets better here! Amy is incredible I think, and her as a Queen…well I may have taken a few little creative liberties here and there lol. But I think that her and Jay aren't too random at least. Enjoy, especially the reveal!**

* * *

"Kane," Amy hissed. She stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest, not noticing anyone around her. Heath stepped closer to Tara and Brooke, noticing Trish enter the room and hug the wall as she walked around the room towards the Queen. "You were not invited to this event, so I suggest you remove yourself from the room." Heath kept his eye on the black clad men around the tall man, recognising their manner from earlier that day in the forest.

"Oh I don't believe that would be necessary," Kane chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down everyone's spine. "In fact Your Majesty, I do believe that you will be accepting my proposal today."

"Proposal? What proposal?" Tara asked, pushing herself to her feet. Brooke rose instantly, positioning herself at Tara's side and fingering the small throwing dagger belted at her hip.

"He proposed marriage, I turned it down," Amy spoke firmly. "And I will continue to do so, so once again my Lord. Leave."

"They told me you were dead!" Kane exclaimed, simultaneously growling in annoyance and widening his eyes in shock before his expression smoothed out. "No matter, that can be easily rectified." With a sharp motion at his side, the assassins leapt forward, heading straight for Tara. Brooke took one of them out with a sharp throw of her dagger, and the archers in the rafters above – a security precaution that was strictly followed in Snowfall since the attempted invasion during the reign of King Thomas, Heaths great-great grandfather at his coronation ball – took out three more. Amy turned and flicked her fingers towards the last assassin, incinerating him with a large fireball.

"Would you like to try that again?" she snarled, taking a step towards Kane. "I knew you were trying to kill her, but it was pretty stupid to try it right in front of me." She stepped in front of Tara, blocking the young princess from the Lords gaze.

"For the last time, I suggest you leave the ball," she instructed, straightening her back and glaring at him. "Before I strip you of your Lordship and banish you to Desertrock." Kane laughed, and stepped closer to her, running a hand down her cheek before she slapped it away.

"Leave!" she ordered, resisting the urge to shudder.

"I'm not going anywhere your majesty," he mocked, laughing at her. Trish stepped forward then, having successfully made her way over to the pair unnoticed, and forced her way in between the queen and the noble.

"She told you to leave," she demanded. "Listen to your queen, and leave this kingdom."

"Oh look, aren't you cute you little peasant," he teased, groping her breast. Trish brought her knee up into his crotch sharply, forcing him to let go, before she flicked her wrist. The knife Brooke had used to kill the assassin was suddenly at his throat, the blood from the assassin's chest intermingling with the beads of blood from Kane's throat.

"I may be a peasant, but at least I'm loved," she snapped at him. Amy stepped forward, catching Trish about the waist and kissed her hard, dipping her towards the floor. Throughout the move, Trish's control on the knife didn't waver, moving when the large noble moved.

"Trish has my heart, and the only one I want to sit on my throne next to me is her," she announced. The expected titters came from the rest of the floor, with Heaths mother in particular fainting, only to be caught inches above the floor by her husband.

"I am the Princess of this kingdom, and unless you wish for my guards to draw their swords on you, I suggest you exit the castle in an orderly fashion," Heath spoke, stepping up next to Amy. Jeff and Drew followed, both of them with their hands on their swords at their waist.

"And stay away from Amy and Tara," Adam added, the luscious rosebush near Kane's feet sending out a stem covered in thorns at Adams words.

The noble had no choice but to beat a hasty retreat, glancing over his shoulder and glaring at the collection of royals who were opposing him.

"Thank you," Amy spoke, looking around with a warm smile as Trish captured the dagger in her hand, grimacing at the blood on it.

"Anytime," Heath promised, the others all nodding in agreement with him. Brooke took the dagger and knelt, wiping it on one of the dead assassin's breeches before returning it to her sheath.

"Well…that was distasteful…" Queen Susan commented, sniffing in disapproval. "Really, did you have to bring your kingdoms issues here?"

"Mother, enough," Drew sighed. "It was hardly her fault." Heath motioned to the guards, who swiftly began to remove the bodies from the ballroom.

"Well, since the distasteful occasion has passed, I say we celebrate!" he announced, pasting a cheery smile on his face. "Queen Amy is getting married, and Princess Tara is to be courted. It has become a joyous occasion."

"Joyous!" his mother screeched, obviously having come to while he wasn't paying attention. "One is marrying a knight, and the other is marrying a servant! Who has probably slept with god knows how many men! However, Trish is still bound by contract to us! And she does not have permission to leave this kingdom!"

"Actually Mother, Trish is bound to me," Heath corrected. "And I'm sure that she didn't want to ask for permission to leave."

"Is that why you wouldn't marry me, why you were so insistent on waiting until after Heath was married?" Amy whispered, Trish nodding in response.

"Once he gets married, my contractual obligations are filled," she replied, before she hushed the redhead.

"In any case," Heath continued, raising his voice and adding in a touch of regal authority into his voice. "Trish is bound to me. And is until I marry. Or until I decree her services are no longer needed. Trish, you're fired. Father, perhaps you should take Mother to her bedchamber. She appears to have fainted again." A wry smile played over his lips as his father lifted the Queen and began to leave the ballroom.

"As for the rest of us, I suggest that we celebrate!" he announced, smiling at the people still in the ballroom. Jeff grinned and swept Adam onto the dance floor, the band starting up the music again. A gaggle of maids flew into the room and began scrubbing at the bloodstained floor frantically, trying to prevent the group from noticing the blood later in the evening. Heath watched them for a moment, nodding to their housekeeper before walking out onto the balcony.

"Princess?" Trish asked hesitantly, following him out.

"Trish," he greeted, smiling warmly at her. "I do hope that you will come and visit once you become Queen."

"Somehow, I don't believe your mother will like that," she chuckled, stepping up close to him. "In fact, I'm sure she won't."

"If someone doesn't offer to court me tonight, she's going to marry me off," he told her, letting out a soft sigh. "Something tells me it won't be to someone I would choose myself."

"You mean tall, blue eyed and handsome," she teased mildly, Heath letting a corner of his mouth twitch up.

"Exactly," he agreed. "However, he doesn't seem the courting type. Despite the kiss."

"He kissed you?" Trish exclaimed, giggling at the blush on Heaths face. "Don't despair yet, that's how Amy started our relationship. With a kiss."

"And now you two are getting married," Heath said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, by the way," Trish spoke. "Really Heath, we couldn't have done it without you. Your mother…she never would have let me go."

"My pleasure," Heath said, turning and seizing the woman in a firm hug. "You took care of me for so many years…I'm glad I could repay you in some small way."

"I loved serving you," Trish confessed, holding the Princess tightly. "Not once did I regret coming into your family's service."

"I'll miss you," Heath whispered. "You'll be leaving with Amy in the morning?"

"Yes, but I expect you to be at the wedding," Trish ordered. "And I'll be at yours, no matter what." The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, before Amy came to steal her fiancée away.

"She's a sweet woman," Jay mused as he took Trish's place on the balcony.

"She always has been," Heath agreed, smiling over at the king.

"You were amazing tonight, the way you took charge, stood up to your mother," Jay told him.

"Thank you," Heath replied, returning his gaze to the castle grounds.

"So…before that whole drama, I asked your mother a very important question," Jay said abruptly. "And she gave me her permission to court you. So if you agree…Adam and I will be coming here a lot more often."

"You asked to court me?" Heath asked, gripping tightly to the railing to keep himself upright.

"Adam adores you, and you're so sweet with him," Jay said, his cheeks colouring slightly as he spoke. "You're amazing in a crisis, you're gorgeous. And well…I find myself utterly and completely intrigued by you."

Heath was struck speechless, but a smile was steadily spreading across his face.

"So if you want me to court you…" Jay trailed off, suddenly afraid that the Princess wouldn't want his attentions.

"I do," Heath stated simply, reaching out to cover Jay's hand on the railing. "Of course I do." Jay tugged the Princess into his arms and kissed him breathless, resting his hands on the shapely hips. For his part Heath rested his hands on Jay's biceps, and simply held on as the blonde took his breath away.

"Wow…" he panted as he stared at Jay, before the blonde stole another quick kiss, and led him back into the ballroom with a chuckle. Trish winked knowingly, and Heath flushed an even brighter pink.

"Dance with me?" Jay asked, to which Heath replied with a quick nod. The blonde swept him into a slow waltz. The pair of them were completely enamoured with each other, and neither noticed the knowing smiles and looks from the group around them. Neither did they notice Jeff lead a quietly giggling Adam out onto the balcony for some private time before the evening ended, and they had to separate the next morning.


	9. Epilogue

**Short little epilogue. Good news, there might eventually be a little Jedam type sequel to this **

**JoMoFan-Spot: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the cute little scene. Hopefully this one finishes it off cutely enough for you **** Adam is always in safe hands with Jay, and Jeff, and Heath around. **

**Rhiannamator: Ch7 – No-one is screwing Regal. Ick. Awesome royal family for the win, and of course Amy has the people behind her. She wouldn't take shit if you paid her :P You might have to wait a few months but eventually you'll get your wedding… *shifty eyes* **

** Ch8 – Trish is always awesome, don't you pull shit with her. They won't regret it…who says that Amy doesn't have an assassin or two of her own? Vixen is such a royal…you can see how he's the prissy princess. One day you might get a real dance for your little fangirl heart…from me at least. Corruption, of course. Wedding, sorry not this time **** Maybe next time. **

**Shiki94: Trish saved Amy, of course she did! I've had the idea of Amy as a flamethrower in my head for a while…able to physically as well as figuratively burn people to a crisp. Hope you enjoy the epilogue **

**LadyDragonsblood: I thought you might like Adam getting himself involved lol. Had to add that in for one of my most loyal reviewers **** Well…I is sorry to disappoint you my dear but…no. If she was named after someone we know, she would have been much nicer. Much much nicer. Oh Heaths mother be happy, pshaw. Don't be silly. No more magic, but a short little sequel coming out when I feel up to it. I think I promised someone an Ambrollins MPreg today, that might have to come first. **

**Enjoy all.**

Heath stood at the top of the steps the next morning, watching as the several carriages sat around the front courtyard. It was already mid-morning, none of the visiting royals appearing eager to depart. Princes Justin and Drew had already left with their families, and King Christopher and Lady Winter had both left a few moments previous. Now he was watching Jeff and Adam talking softly to each other, Jeff holding the Princesses hands in his loosely. Off to the side, Jason and Matthew were debating softly about some piece of trade legislation, both men gesturing subtly with their hands to make their points.

Amy and Trish were fussing over Tara as they got her settled into the carriage emblazoned with the standard of Firestone. They had tucked blankets around her, and Heath stifled a smile at Tara rolling her eyes. She caught his gaze and smiled warmly at him, before Heath walked down the steps and stopped in front of Brooke.

"You're not helping?" he asked gently.

"She obviously doesn't want to be all wrapped up, there's nothing physically wrong with her," Brooke pointed out, smiling sweetly as she watched her Princess. "So I'll let Trish and Her Majesty do the fussing, I'll just guard them all."

"Tara is in good hands with you," Heath mused, impulsively hugging the bodyguard. His mother was occupied in her chambers for the day, having succumbed to hysteria the previous night. Their healer had forbidden any excitement for the day, which left the farewells to Snowfalls Princess.

"Of course," Brooke said, masking her surprise as she hugged him back. "You don't have to worry about her."

"To think, she was so worried about being forced to marry at the start of this tournament, and all along her destiny was right beside her," Heath said, stepping back and gripping her forearms firmly.

"I don't know about destiny…" Brooke started, but was cut off by Heath shaking his head.

"Destiny," Heath repeated. "I know it when I see it." Brooke chuckled softly and nodded in reply, stepping back in order to allow Heath to talk to Tara and Amy.

"You two take care now," Heath teased. "Naw'mean?"

"Yes ma'am," Amy chuckled, wrapping an arm around Heaths shoulders and squeezing gently. "You take care, and make sure to write often."

"Only if you do the same thing," Heath agreed, leaning into the carriage to hug Tara as well.

"Stay safe," Tara whispered in his ear, hugging him back tightly.

"You too," Heath murmured back, kissing her cheek before he stepped back. Trish seized him in a tight hug, before she released him without saying a word. She and Amy climbed into the carriage, and Brooke mounted her horse, and the Firestone party left. Heath waved after them until they moved out of his line of sight, before he wandered slowly over to Jeff and Adam, the two just separating as he approached them.

"We'll be heading off," Matthew announced, bending to place a kiss on the back of Heaths hand. Jeff nodded, following his brothers lead before they both mounted their horses. Heath waved, taking and squeezing Adams hand as the blonde waved them off too.

"They will be visiting our kingdom next month," Jason said, coming up behind them. "The trade deal isn't quite worked out yet."

"Do we need to leave too Jay?" Adam asked, his hair pulled back into his heavy braid again.

"Yes Adam, we do," he admitted. "Unfortunately." Adam nodded and hugged Heath tightly, before he mounted Midnight. Tundra was already sitting in their carriage, with their grooms up in front.

"Well…I'll see you in a few months then?" Jay asked, sweeping Heath into his arms.

"Make sure you write me," Heath pleaded, before giving himself over to the hard kiss Jay planted on his lips.

"Every day if I have to," Jay promised, just as breathless as Heath. He reluctantly pulled away, before he slid his foot into the stirrup of his horse and pulled himself up.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, before he nudged his horse forward. Adam followed with a wave to Heath, and the ginger princess waved back at the two of them as their carriage followed. He waved until long after he could no longer see them, and then turned to head back to the castle with a sigh.

"Your Highness?" Seth asked, as he rushed up, out of breath and holding out an envelope. "King Jay asked me to give this to you." Heath took it from the young stableboy with a wide grin, and continued up to the castle with a lighter step. He was lucky to have his Jason, even if he wouldn't see the King for a while.


End file.
